gtav5postacommentfans_fan_pagefandomcom-20200214-history
The High Life Update
"It's time to expand your foothold in Los Santos with The High Life Update, which features new high-end apartments, multi-property ownership, new Jobs, outfits, the powerful Bullpup Rifle and more. This latest automatic update to GTA Online adds five new options to the Los Santos real estate market, at prime locations like Eclipse Towers, Richards Majestic and others. There's also a trio of exquisite new cars plus the new Dinka Thrust touring motorcycle." : ― Description The High Life Update is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The update fixed many bugs and glitches in the game. It was made available 4:20 A.M. EST on May 13th, 2014. The new vehicles and weapons are available in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. In GTA V, weapons are deposited into all three characters' inventory with two full ammo-magazines and all four vehicles are accessible from their garage properties. In GTA Online, the new Bullpup Rifle is available for purchase atAmmu-Nation while the vehicles are available for purchase from Legendarymotorsport.net. ContentEdit WeaponsEdit Just one new weapon was included this time. It is automatically added to the singleplayer character inventory and, in Online, can be obtained for free inAmmu-Nation stores. VehiclesEdit Four new road vehicles are included in the update. They all are obtained in singleplayer by visiting the characters garages. In Online, they all can be purchased via the Legendarymotorsport.net site. Existing vehicles have been added to Legendarymotorsport.net and Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in Online, these include: * Coil Voltic Topless. * Invetero Coquette Topless. * Bravado Banshee Topless. * Grotti Stinger Topless. * Ocelot F620. * Vapid Dominator. * Ubermacht Sentinel Convertible. * Ubermacht Sentinel XS. * Schyster Fusilade. * Maibatsu Penumbra. Character CustomizationEdit This Update came with a lack of character customisation. Only including new exclusive male suits found in the Outfits category, a few new Vests for male characters, no female clothing was implemented. This update didn't feature any new tattoo's, haircuts, beards or facepaints. JobsEdit This Update includes 8 new contact missions and 4 new races. * GTA Today - From Simeon, opens at Rank 12. * Artificial Scarcity - From Martin, opens at Rank 19. * Crime Scenester - From Lester, opens at Rank 20. * Hit 'Em Up - From Gerald, opens at Rank 10. * Master Data - From Lester, opens at Rank 16. * Handle with Care - From Martin, opens at Rank 20. * On the List - From Martin, opens at Rank 18. * Denial of Service - From Lester, opens at Rank 14. * Stock Market Crash - A lap race around Rockford Hills and Vinewood Hills, this race is for all cars and bikes. * Loss Leader - A lap race that loops around the freeways in Central Los Santos, this race is for theZentorno Supercar only. * Home In The Hills - A Point-to-Point race which starts in South Los Santos and ends at the peak of Vinewood Hills, this race is for the Huntley S SUV only. * Thrusting Motion - A Point-to-Point race which starts in East Los Santos and goes through El Burro Heights and Sandy Shores before coming back to LS through Vinewood Hills and finishes in Burton. This race is for the Thrust Motorcycle only. PropertiesEdit The ability to buy two properties was added, allowing for more storage of vehicles. There are five brand new "high life" apartments. These apartments have new interior designs. Race OptionsEdit Players now have the option to turn on "Non-Contact," which allows them to play standard races with collisions disabled between other player's vehicles, as well as players appearing semi-transparent. However, the player will still be able to collide with buildings and NPC traffic. Mental StateEdit Players will now have a mental state, visible to other players, which will vary depending on their actions, such as being passive or aggressive. Passive players are shown as white dots, while aggresive players are shown as red dots. The more a player kills another player, NPC's, or blow up another player's car, the darker the color will be. Players who kill an aggressive player will receive RP for doing so.